On to Make a Friend
by Nekone
Summary: Klaus is some lonely 8 year old who has been going on in life without a real friend. -oneshot- I'm bad at summaries OTL


**Note:** Eh, hi this in Nekone. In this story, i put the "Future Luke" as Klaus because i was so used to calling him that and now i can't get my self to say, "Clive, Clive, Clive!"I wrote this some time ago, but never really got the courage to put it up since I'm not a very good writer OTL Please Review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Klaus/Clive/Legal/ Future Luke etc.

* * *

><p>Cloudy skies, strong winds, birds chirping in the trees, and soft sounds of the river flowing down stream. This is what kept Klaus from feeling lonely. It was quiet and relaxing because almost no one comes by the river. Klaus walked up to the river, crouched down on the edge of the water and played with the freezing water with one hand not minding if it goes numb. His dark blue eyes looked up at the cloudy sky and sighed.<p>

Klaus could barely hear the cars bustling by, people chatting, and other sounds known to an every day town. The town Klaus lived in was a somewhat small place. Everyone knew every one. Well except for Klaus. Klaus is a shy and timid boy; he doesn't like to be social with any of the kids in the town. The only people he does know are his parents, whom he barely sees, and a kind elderly lady, Anna. There has been many times where Klaus would look up to the sky and ask, "Why can't I make any friends with any of the town's kids?" But he was never able to come up with an answer.

Klaus stays by the river for about an hour; just observing it's nature, until he decided it was time to go on his daily visit to Anna. She was a very kind elderly who lost her husband sometime ago and doesn't have her grandchildren living anywhere nearby. Klaus would go to her house just to keep her company. They would talk, play card games, and sometime Klaus would help around with the chores. Anna was almost like a real grandmother to him.

He stood up, dried his hands on his jacket, and marched on. The walk to Anna's isn't too far, so me got there in no time. Klaus walked up to the front door, gets the house key hiding behind a flowerpot and opened the door. Klaus tiptoed into the house, in case Anna was sleeping, and turned to the living room just to his right.

"Hi Anna," Klaus said with his small voice. He smiled at the elder, who was sitting in her armchair reading. "How are you today? Do you need help with anything?"

"Oh, no," said Anna laying down her book on a small table next to her. She then hesitated for a moment before she spoke, "Klaus I notice that you don't play with children your age."

"I don't mind. I guess I would rather not play with them," he mumbled.

"Why not?" Anna asked, but all Klaus did was shrug and looked away not wanting to continue with the conversation. Anna sighed and spoke, "Why don't you try being friends with my grandson? He is about the same age as you and he is new to the town. What do you think?" she smiled.

Klaus thought about it. He was always shy around new people. However he is normally timid around anyone, so it wouldn't have made much of a difference. Klaus shook his head and mumbled, "No, no, no,"

"Just meet him and see what you think. Here, I'll call him down," she insisted.

"What? Your grandson is here? Right now?" Klaus froze.

"Yes he is. He's upstairs unpacking al by himself. He's such a big boy," she smiled, "Roy! Can you come down here for a moment?"

The next thing Klaus knew is that there where loud thumping noises coming from the ceiling. "Okay! I'll be down in a sec," said a small high-pitched voice. A boy, just about Klaus' age came hopping down the stairs. When he got to the last step, he looked over to his grandmother and said, "What's up?"

Anna reached a hand out to Roy, "Come here, I want you to meet someone," the boy walked over to his grandmother. Klaus noticed that Roy had messy blond hair that reached just above his emerald green eyes, which where looking straight at him with a friendly smile. Klaus jumped and turned away timidly hiding his blush.

"Hi! I'm Roy," said the boy reaching his hand out meaning to shake hands with Klaus. "I'm new to this town. So you wanna be friends?" Roy grinned.

All Klaus could do was to not look at Roy's direction and shake his head. Roy frowned at the sight. "Klaus," Anna started, "Why don't you just-"

Klaus yelled "No!" pushed passed Roy and quickly left the house leaving Roy and Anna speechless. After a moment of silence, both of them came back to their senses.

"Grandma?" Roy looked up to his grandmother, eyes tearing up, "Why was he so mean to me?"

"Klaus wasn't trying to be mean. He's just a she boy," Anna pulled Roy onto her lap and hugged him tight.

Klaus was back at the river sitting on the edge, soaking his feet in the icy water with his shoes on his lap. "Why did I run away?" he asked himself. Klaus sighed and started shaking his head to clear his mind. However, after a while he noticed that it didn't work. So he got up put his shoes down and started walking in circles. As he walked in circles the only thing he thought was, "I have to stop being so shy around people and make friends," As he continued walking, he also said to himself, "How hard can it be to make friends, right? All you have to do id to come up to someone, say 'hi' and just play with them," And at that Klaus stopped in his tracks and dizzily walked over to his shoes. Sat down and carelessly put them back on. Klaus marched back to town wondering whom he'll befriend.

Klaus decided to go to the town's park. The town's park is not really that big, but children play there all day no matter the weather. "What other good place is there to make good friends than the park?" he thought. When he got to the playground, Klaus saw a group of four boys playing a small game of tag near the swings. The shy boy built as much courage as he could and walked over the to the swings. As Klaus neared the swings, the four boys froze where they stood and looked over to Klaus. "Um…H-hello," he said waving at the group of boys shyly.

"What do you want, Klaus?" said the boy nearest to him in a disgust manner. Klaus guessed he was the "leader" of the group.

Klaus jumped in surprisingly and looked at the leader, "H-how do you know my name? I've n-never even talked to you in my life before," Klaus' voice shook and couldn't keep it steady.

"Yeah," said the second boy, "but everyone knows who you are, Klaus!" he pointed his hand at Klaus, "You're that one boy who's always been seen by the river all alone!"

"I sometimes see him go into the old lady's house," said the third yelling at the second kid. He then looked over to Klaus, "Are you friends with the old lady?" he laughed.

"Er…Well," Klaus mumbled, "Well I-"

"Hey, I heard that old lady's grandson came to town!" Interrupted the fourth, "is that true?" Klaus opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off, "who cares if it's true or not!" said the leader, "We'll find out later."

"To find out we can go to the old lady's-"

"Stop calling Anna an old lady!" Klaus finally erupted. The four boys looked at Klaus in astonishment.

"You didn't have to yell at us!" the boy leader walked up to Klaus and shoved him down to the dirt. The other three boys where cheering him on. Klaus flinched as he saw the leader's fist come at him. Pain surged through his cheek on impact. "So _this _must be why I didn't make any friends in the first place," he thought as more punches came at him leaving an ugly bruise on his fragile face.

"Stop it!" Klaus yelled at the top of his lungs, "Stop it now!" But they didn't. The punches came back at him harder and harder along with the voices of shearing of children in the background. When he saw the next punch coming, Klaus closed his eyes shut, pulling his hands over his face for protection. However it never came. Klaus opened his eyes looking at the ground only to see that there was a figure in between him and the leader of the group. He looked up only to see that it was Roy. Roy's arms where spread out as far as they could go to cover Klaus from getting any more hurt. It looked like Roy took that final hit. Why would he do such a thing?

"Leave Klaus alone!" Roy said in his high-pitched voice.

"Psh! Why should I listen to you?" said the leader, "I don't even know who you are!" he huffed.

"Hey! Aren't you that old lady's grandson?" said the fourth. At those words Roy shot a

deadly glare at the group of boys.

"I, uh, guess we should be going now," mumbled the group's leader. Then they ran off as quick as they could, one after the other stumbling and tripping on themselves.

Klaus looked at the boys run away like scared chicken. It was funny, but he did not have the urge to laugh. Once out of sight Roy turned around to see Klaus still on the ground, hand gently brushing his left cheek. He stretched out his arm to help him up. Klaus, however, just looked at his hand as if it where a strange object, then looked up at Roy. Klaus' eyes grew wide when he saw Roy's left eye all bruised up. Klaus guessed that he got it after that last hit. But there was also something else he noticed. Roy had a bright smile across his face. Klaus felt a bit offended for some reason. "Why are you smiling at me like that?" he asked in a shy tone with a hint of anger in it.

Roy chuckled, "well it could be because you're not as hurt I thought you'd be," he said, " You don't have any broken bones, cuts, or blood leaking out of your body uncontrollably!" he laughed. Klaus gave a weak and fake laugh, not sure is it was right for him to laugh or not. "So?" Roy said.

" 'So' what?"

"Are you going to get up or what?" Roy said. Klaus looked down at himself and say that he was still on the floor and that Roy's hand was still stretched out to help him up.

" Oh…yeah," Klaus took Roy's helping hand and got up onto his feet. Then suddenly realized that he felt terribly dizzy, he nearly lost balance and almost fell back down, but Roy caught him before he did. 'So this must be what it feels like to have a friend,' he thought just before he passed out.

Klaus woke up to a pleasant scent. The scent of the tea Anna would always drink to soother herself. Klaus looked around and saw that he was laying on one of Anna's couches. He forced himself to sit up and look around the room. For sure it was Anna's living room, but it was empty. There was, however, a continuous clashing of dishes in the kitchen. He got up off the couch and sleepily into the kitchen, gently rubbing his left cheek, which, he found out after touching it, still throbbed with pain, but not a much as before.

In the kitchen, he saw Anna hastily cleaning and putting away dishes, however he didn't see Roy anywhere. Anna turned around and a smile formed on her face. "Klaus, you're up already? Well I guess younger ones these days heal faster," she laughed. Klaus didn't say anything and plainly stared at Anna as if expecting something out of her. Before she could say anything, loud footsteps came from the stair.

"Klaus!" said a cheery voice from a distance. Roy ran into the kitchen with his arms out like an airplane. His green eyes grew wide at the sight of him. "Klaus you you're okay!" Roy came rushing to Klaus giving him a tight hug, but it felt more like a tackle rather than a hug. Klaus became speechless and blushed slightly. He took a closer look at Roy's left eye and it was badly bruised, but he didn't seem to mind.

"Roy half carried and half dragged you here. Good thing the house isn't a long way from the park, right?" Anna laughed putting away another handful of dishes.

Klaus tried to laugh a bit, but instead he winced. The bruises in his own cheek made it hard for him to laugh, it too much pain. He looked down to the floor with his hand over his cheek barely touching it. "Why?" Klaus muttered, as he looked down at the floor avoiding eye contact with both Roy and Anna.

" 'Why' what?" Roy asked as he tilted his head to the side.

"Why did you get yourself hurt?" he mumbled, "you didn't have to get involved when I was in danger. You could have just let me lay there,"

"But that would have been a very ungentlemanly thing to do," said Anna who then glanced over to Roy giving him a 'good job' nod. Roy simply blushed and looked over to Klaus who was looking at him.

"Well I didn't want those other boys hurting you any more," he said.

"But I acted mean to you when I first met you," Klaus objected.

"Yeah, but grandma told me that you don't know many people around here because you where so shy, but you don't seem like a shy person at all!" he said.

"Yes, I have also noticed that," said Anna, "You are normally quiet around people, but you've started to talk freely with Roy," she claimed as she puts away the last handful of plates.

"Hey! Hey!" Roy jumped with wide green eyes and a smile across his bruised face," does that mean you now think of me as a friend?" Klaus hesitated. He looked at Roy unsure of what to say. He's not such a bad person. And he has been talking Roy as if he was someone he knew for a long time, but the truth is that they have just met earlier that day. Klaus ended up just nodding shyly with a weak smile.

Roy's expression blew up and he started jumping around the kitchen. Anna giggled at the sight of his grandson hopping around the kitchen like a kangaroo. Klaus thought it felt good to make a friend.

The next day Klaus went back to the same river he has been going to since as long as he could remember. There where the same cloudy skies, strong winds, birds chirping in the trees, and the soft sound of the river flowing down stream. The only difference was that Roy was there with Klaus to keep him company as a friend. They played in the water all day, every day until the sun settled.

* * *

><p><strong>Note: <em>Please Review~!<em>**


End file.
